


Dramatis Personae

by orphan_account



Series: To Rule in Charlesport [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Appendixes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character guide appendix to my To Rule in Charlesport series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatis Personae

**In Charlesport:**

 _The Spencer Family:_  
Lucas Lorenzo I, called “Luke,” king of Charlesport. Recently deceased.  
Laura, his first wife, deceased.  
Tracy, his second wife, a princess of Quartermaine.  
Lucas Lorenzo II, called “Lucky,” Luke and Laura’s son, the rightful king of Charlesport.  
Elizabeth of Webber, his wife.  
Cameron, Lucky and Elizabeth’s eldest son.  
Jacob, Lucky and Elizabeth’s younger son.  
Lesley Lu, called “Lulu,” daughter of Luke and Laura.  
Ethan Lovett, Luke’s bastard son.  
Nikolas of Wyndemere, Luke’s former ward.

 _Loyal to the Spencers: (at least for now)_

Lord Robert Scorpio  
Anna of Devane, his wife.  
Robin, their daughter.  
Patrick of Drake, Robin’s husband, the royal physician to Luke and later to Corinthos.  
Emma, Robin and Patrick’s baby daughter.  
Sir Mac Scorpio, Lord Robert’s younger brother.  
Felicia, his wife.  
Maxie, their elder daughter.  
Georgie, their younger daughter.

Lord Steven Webber, brother of Elizabeth, Lucky’s wife.

Holly Sutton, mother of Ethan Lovett and Luke’s former mistress.

Jasper Jacks, a rich merchant.  
Miranda, his first wife, deceased.  
Skye, his second wife, Prince Alan of Quartermaine’s bastard daughter. Divorced and in Quartermaine.  
Brenda, his mistress, a former lover of Corinthos.  
Jerry, Jasper’s brother, a mercenary.

 

 _The Corinthos Family:_  
Corinthos I, king of Charlesport, “The Usurper.”  
Caroline, Corinthos’s second wife. King Luke’s niece.  
Michael, their eldest son, Corinthos’ heir.  
Morgan, their younger son.  
Alexis, Corinthos’s first wife, believed to be deceased. Really alive and living in Wyndemere.  
Kristina, daughter of Corinthos and Alexis.  
Duke Ric, Corinthos’s younger half-brother.  
Courtney, Corinthos’s bastard sister. Deceased.

 _Loyal to Corinthos: (at least for now)_  
General Jason Morgan, leader of the Corinthos army.  
Lady Samantha, his wife.  
Spinelli, his squire.

Sir Max Giambetti, a knight.  
Lady Diane, his wife.  
Milo Giambetti, his brother

Katherine Howard, Corinthos’s mistress. Presides over a popular literary salon.

 

 **In Quartermaine:**

Edward, king of Quartermaine.  
Lila, his wife, deceased.  
Alan, their son and heir to the throne.  
Monica, his wife.  
Alan II, called AJ, their elder son.  
Jason, their second son, missing and presumed dead.  
Emily, their daughter, married to Nikolas of Wyndemere. Deceased.  
Skye, Alan’s bastard daughter. Divorced wife of Sir Jasper Jacks of Charlesport.  
Tracy, their daughter. Widow to Luke of Charlesport.  
Lord Ashton, Tracy’s first husband, deceased.  
Lord Ned, their elder son.  
Dillon, their younger son.

James Lee, called Jimmy, bastard son of Edward.  
Bradley Ward, bastard son of Edward. Deceased.  
Justus, his son.  
Maya, Justus’s daughter.  
Keesha, Bradley’s stepdaughter, lover of Alan II.

 

 **In Wyndemere:**

Nikolas, king of Wyndemere. Raised as a ward to King Luke of Charlesport.  
Emily, his wife, a princess of Quartermaine, deceased.  
Courtney, his mistress, deceased. Sister to Corinthos of Charlesport.  
Spencer, their son.

Mikkos, former king of Wyndemere and Nikolas’s grandfather. Deceased.  
Helena, Mikkos’s wife, dowager queen of Wyndemere. Imprisoned for treason.  
Stavros, their elder son, father of Nikolas. Deceased.  
Stefan, their younger son. Deceased.  
Alexis, Mikkos’s bastard daughter. First wife of Corinthos of Charlesport and mother of Kristina. Presumed dead in Charlesport and hiding in Wyndemere.  
Molly, Alexis’s daughter by Duke Ric.


End file.
